broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Astralus
Astralus is the main antagonist in the fan fiction The Day of Darkness. He is an alicorn of immense magical capability who attempted to take over Equestria. Personality Cocky, arrogant, and overconfident. These traits are only aggravated by the fact that he has the power to back them up. He tends to be a lone wolf, not really taking orders from others and instead doing whatever he feels is right. Despite his rough exterior, he has a good heart, choosing to use his power to help others rather than for his own selfish gain. Background A long time ago ponies dreams were plagued by nightmares. Astralus volunteered to enter the dream world as he believed he was the only pony powerful enough to stop the nightmares. It turns out the nightmares were being caused by vile creatures dubbed nightmares that fed off of ponies fears and insecurities. Astralus remained in the dream world to combat these creatures and protect ponies dreams. The Day of Darkness Centuries of fighting nightmares without pony contact slowly weighed on Astralus's heart, until one day he turned on those he promised to defend. He allowed darkness into his heart and in turn gained control of the nightmares. With the nightmares free to once again spread fear across Equestria, Princess Celestia called in Twilight Sparkle and her friends to use the Elements of Harmony against him. Their first attempt was unsuccessful as Atralus's newfound power proved too much for even the Elements of Harmony. Having seen their greatest weapon fail, Astralus returned to Equestria, swiftly banishing Celestia to the dream world and would have banished Twilight and her friends if not for Princess Luna's intervention. Luna bought Twilight and her friends time to find a way to strengthen the Elements of Harmony, but in turn was defeated by Astralus and banished to the dream world as well. With both Celestia and Luna gone, Astralus lowered both the sun and moon from the sky, covering Equestria in total darkness. He then summoned nightmares from the dream world into Equestria in an attempt to use fear to rule. Recruiting the help of their new friend Star Shine, Twilight and her friends returned to face Astralus. Astralus attempted to demoralize them by using some of their greatest fears against them, but Twilight and her friends overcame these obstacles. In the final confrontation Astralus made one last gambit by forcing Star Shine to admit that she was the one that accidently freed Nightmare Moon. The gambit failed as Twilight and her friends forgave Star Shine, and the joy she felt revealed a seventh Element of Harmony, the Element of Joy. Astralus was no match for the new strengthened Elements of Harmony and was unable to resist their power. Much like Princess Luna, the Elements cleansed Astralus's heart and mind, returning him to his former self. Twilight realized that Astralus was lonely and later conversed with him in a dream, telling him that he was not alone. Astralus returned to fighting nightmares, but he now makes an effort to stay in contact with Equestria in order to avoid falling into the trap of loneliness again. Powers & Abilities Combat Among ponies, Astralus's raw magical power is second only to Twilight's. His preferred fighting style is to summon weapons formed of raw magic, his favorite being a pair of swords. He uses his massive power to overwhelm his opponents and keep them on the defensive. Mind Reading Astralus has a spell that allows him to view a pony's memories and thoughts, but doing so requires great concentration so it is not viable in combat. He normally hates to use this technique because having another pony's memories is a great burden, but when his heart was consumed by darkness he had no qualms about using the technique. Nightmare Control When Astralus allowed darkness into his heart, he was able to command nightmares to do his bidding. He was even able to project himself through these nightmares. Astralus lost this ability when the Elements of Harmony cleansed him. Relationships Princess Celestia and Luna Before Astralus went to the dream world, he was close friends with Celestia and Luna. He was like a brother to them even though he was not related by blood. Twilight Sparkle Astralus feels a special connection with Twilight as she was the first pony to offer him friendship after the Elements cleansed him and because he recognizes her great magical potential. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Alicorn Category:Pony